


The Legend of Zelda: A Second Chance

by clairvoyancy



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoyancy/pseuds/clairvoyancy
Summary: If you were given a second chance to redo your entire life; to relive through the ups and the downs, to see your friends again, to fall deeply in love, to fight against the odds -- would you take it?
Kudos: 3





	1. Umbra

The air grew thin inside of the tiny cottage nearing the endless forest in Northern Hyrule. It’s cracked walls crumbled ever so slightly, deteriorating from the destruction of the Great Calamity many years ago and served as a reminder of the lost hope the people of Hyrule gave up. Although somewhere, a young man was striving to defeat the horrible threat trapped in Hyrule Castle, but she didn’t know that. She didn’t even know he was alive. 

An old woman laid out on a dusty cot and gripped a hold of a small cloth covered in tears, as well as her cheeks. She sniffled ever so slightly as she winced in pain, feeling her body become weaker every passing moment. She knew this day would come; she was dying. Her heart felt like it was breaking, not from the intoxication of death itself, but from sadness. There was so much Caasi hadn’t done, hadn’t seen; she wanted to see Ganon defeated, but life was cruel. It seemed like she would never know what would become of Hyrule, a land she once loved. 

Caasi whimpered quietly, the pain of her slowing heart causing her to become numb, which she hoped would ease her passing. It’s funny. Caasi used to believe she’d die in the battlefield, since she used to be in the Hyrule Guard, but that’s when she was twenty-years-old. At this age, she could hardly even hold her sword steady, which made it difficult when the Guardians would patrol the area where she lived. Those damn things. 

Her head leaned further into the back of the soft pillow, feeling her auburn eyes come to a slow close and allowed her body to slip off. Darkness surrounded her, but there was a light above -- like a fluttering fairy. She reached up, but it slipped from her grasp and quickly darted away into the swirling shadows around the old woman, causing her to huff. Where was she? Caasi assumed she had already passed on, but maybe this was a dream of sorts? However, as hard as she squinted and examined the area, Caasi only saw darkness. Could this be punishment for living such a lonely life? 

“My, my...” a low voice cooed behind her, causing Caasi to gasp and quickly pull away, her eyes wide. “What do we have here, hm? A little old woman looking for an afterlife?” Caasi grasped her hands together and slowly nodded. “You’re far from it, buuuut... I might know how to help you.” 

“What do you mean?” Caasi answered, her voice raspy from old age. 

“Firstly, I must ask you some questions,” the being continued, identified as a male due to how low their tone of voice was. Caasi’s face scrunched up; she was so confused. Who was this person? Why was he here with her? Before she could even speak, he started up with, “Did you enjoy your life, old woman?” Caasi fell silent, staring down at her beaten shoes. Of course she didn’t. There was so much she wished could’ve changed; Link, Zelda... Everyone. She wished she could’ve saved them somehow. “Ahh, you didn’t, did you?” 

“My life... was certainly not how I expected it to end. Alone, with no friends or family, like a fleck of dust in the bitter wind,” Caasi responded quietly, moving her hands up to grasp her arms in a comforting manner. 

“Poetic,” the shadow muttered. “What five things would you change about your life? If you answer with, ‘have millions of rupees’ or anything like that, I’ll have you know I am not a genie and won’t grant such greedy wishes.” He seemed to make a ‘hmph’ noise from where he stood, which caused Caasi to crack a smile. This person was silly, she liked that. 

“Well... I wish I could’ve been Captain of the Hyrule Guard,” she answered, clearing her throat. “I was supposed to receive the position, but it was given to a more capable man-” 

“And you wish to change your past because you feel like you were just as capable?” he cut her off. 

“Naturally, yes,” Caasi said. “He was a reckless man and... the second thing I would change is that my family was never killed. If he had just made the command to evacuate the city and everyone in it, they would’ve lived for more years, but he didn’t.” Her face saddened a bit, remembering the absolute terror she felt when she saw her childhood home burnt to the ground and their bodies... It was a horrid sight. No one should have to go through that. “Thirdly, my friends are gone. Everyone I had known disappeared from my clutches in the Great Calamity, and before I knew it, I was alone. I wish I hadn’t separated from their sides.” 

“Friends and family are certainly something every mortal needs,” the shadow quietly murmured. “I can tell that you’re a very big empath, am I correct Caasi?” She looked up, confused. 

“How do you know my name? I never gave it to you,” she answered. The male chuckled and simply said, 

“We have no time to dawdle. What’s your fourth wish?” 

“Uh,” Caasi started to think before answering, “The fourth thing I wish I could’ve stopped from happening was the Great Calamity itself-” 

“Destruction of worlds. So far, we got career, family, friends, and what cost them their lives. Got it,” the shadow sarcastically said, snapping its fingers or whatever it had within the darkness. “Hurry up, Caasi.” 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” she questioned. 

“It’s for me to know, and you to find out. What’s the fifth?” he hissed to her, which made a scowl hit her face. What else did she wish she could change? Her eyebrows furrowed, until she remembered... him. 

“There was a man,” Caasi murmured, a hint of crimson racing over her cheeks as she spoke. “A very strange man, but I found myself falling for him. Although I made wrong choices and caused us to grow apart, he never left my mind. He ended up marrying, I do believe, but... sometimes I wonder if I told him how I felt, could that have been me..?” She lowered her head with a sigh. 

“Ahh, love. I guessed it, I knew it, I win,” the shadow spoke so sporadically, but it didn’t seem to bother Caasi. The reminder of the only man she loved in the world caused her much grief, so much that even just hearing his name made her eyes well up with tears. The shadow noticed her behavior and tried to cheer her up, “Hey, kid! I’ve got good news for you. How would you like to restart your life from fresh? Well, not entirely fresh, but you’d be able to save your friends, family, get that position, and maybe the love of your life -- who knows!” 

“Wait... what?!” Caasi gasped out, her eyes widened. “That is.. How would you make that happen? I don’t believe you.” 

“I mean, I can’t really prove it to you unless you take me up on the offer,” he responded. Caasi looked up at the shadow skeptically, but secretly, she wanted that. She so desperately wanted to live a new life, forget this old husk of a shell she was, and truly have a happy ending. After a moment of silence, the old woman nodded her head and said, 

“I’ll do it.” 

“Great! Fantastic answer! Now for a few little guidelines, nothing too serious, but if you die, you die. That’s it. This you will never exist, and that’s the end of Caasi. I won’t be able to bring you back, so you got one chance. After all, who has ever heard of third chances?” the shadow snickered and continued, “You’ll keep your memories of this version of you, but know that when you go into the past, the people you meet will have no memory of what happened after the Great Calamity. They’ll think you are crazy if you go around screeching about the doomsday, so I suggest you keep quiet. Secondly, you must achieve those wishes you told me, and you must do so on the day of the Great Calamity-” 

“That’s impossible!” she exclaimed. 

“No, it’s possible!” 

“But... The Great Calamity destroyed everything! How can I stop it?” Caasi asked desperately, upon which the shadow only laughed. 

“You’re smart. You’ll figure it out. If you fail to fulfill your wishes, you’ll return to this current state and unfortunately, you’re kinda dead, so make sure you do that. Lastly, I’m going to be sticking with you, inside of your head, throughout your journey, just to make sure you follow through and do as you’re told,” the shadow continued, and Caasi groaned. Great, now she’ll have this annoying shadow guy stuck in her head. “No sass! I’m doing this for you because I’m a good guy... sometimes.” 

“Who even are you?” Caasi questioned him, cocking her head to the side. “You know my name, and I don’t know yours.”

“Oh! My name is Talph!” the male answered. “I can’t tell you too much because, well, then I wouldn’t be so mysteeeerious, but now you know my name, so you don’t have to call me something weird like ‘shadow man’ or-- you get the picture.” Caasi nodded; Talph. Got it. The eccentric shadow that was going to be hanging over her like a dead goose paused for a moment, before muttering hastily, “In a few seconds, you’ll be transported to the day Bokoblins and Moblins invaded Hyrule Castle. All I can say is stay with Link and the rest will unravel itself. For now, I must go. I promise you’ll hear from me soon.” 

“Wait, Talph! I still have-” the woman asked, but everything had gone silent around her except for an incessant buzzing noise coming from behind her. It pierced her ears, causing her to double over and hold her hands over her ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but eventually the ringing disappeared and was replaced with birds chirping, the clang of swords, and roars of battle. She didn’t dare move, terrified of what might have happened until a hand laid itself on her back.

“Caasi, are you injured?” a familiar voice spoke next to her. Caasi’s brown eyes opened slowly, her heart racing at the sound of that voice. Sunlight beamed down onto her, but she could easily make out the figure of Link.. His facial expression showed neutrality, which was normal for Link as he wasn’t one to show his emotions, but just seeing him again shocked Caasi. 

“What is she doing?!” a guard hissed down at them. “The enemy is invading! Get up! Geesh, and they want you to be Captain!” The shock slowly melted away from Caasi as she began to remember... This happened so many years ago! The same grass, the same air, the same Link... she really did go back in time! A squeal exited her lips as Caasi wrapped her arms around Link and squeezed him tightly, speaking rapidly,

“Link! I’m so glad to see you again! I missed you so much!” 

Link looked confused, probably because there hadn’t been a time where they were apart, but in Caasi’s mind, they had lost each other years ago. He patted her back awkwardly and chuckled, 

“I’m.. happy to see you? Are you feeling alright, Caasi?” 

"Yes! I am so alright!" Caasi sang out with her eyes closed tightly. She never wanted to let him go at this rate. Link struggled a little bit, and then told her, 

"I don't mean to be rude, but the enemy is about halfway onto the field. We should get going and finish this later?" 

Caasi’s eyes darted open as she hopped up and unsheathed her sword, glancing in the glittering silver. There she was; her long dirty blonde hair that reached her waist, her smooth complexion, her cheeks lightly dusted with freckles... She couldn’t believe it. She was young all over again, and no back pain either! Grinning to herself, she commented, 

“Ah, yes! Enemies! Go on ahead, Link. I’ll catch up.” 

He nodded towards her and rushed off, while Caasi just took it all in. So, she had until the day the Great Calamity rampaged over Hyrule to become Captain, tell her family to move far from Hyrule, keep Zelda and Link safe, try to make someone fall in love with her, and stop Ganon altogether. She didn’t want to die, so Caasi only had one choice -- to fight.


	2. Viribus

Her mind was rushing as her sword clashed into the body of a Bokoblin, the creature crying out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. It disappeared in a poof of black smoke, dissipating into the crystal clear air until it was out of fight. Caasi panted slightly from the heat beating down onto her, but she wasn’t going to give in now. There were so many Bokoblins invading Hyrule Castle; they needed every single soldier out on the field. Still, Caasi would take a moment to realize that she wasn’t an old woman anymore and that she was her younger self once again. She just hoped after this was done, she could go into her room and take a very long nap. She needed it. 

“Caasi!” a male shouted behind her, a rough voice yet filled to the brim with priss -- she knew that voice. Grimacing, Caasi slowly turned around and came face to face with Ferran, a rather pompous looking male with deep green eyes and black hair. He sneered down at her through his helmet, but Caasi stood her ground and wiped her sword onto the ground, removing the blood from it. 

“What is it, Ferran? If you didn’t know, there are monsters trying to get to the castle. I’d like to keep the conversation short so I can protect our people,” Caasi spat out, placing a hand on her waist. Chuckling and shaking his head, Ferran hissed, 

“Save it. My men are taking down the Moblins as we speak. We don’t even really need you here.” 

“Ah, is that what I see over there?” Caasi gasped out dramatically and pointed over to a little path that led to a rather large Moblin. Five soldiers were struggling to tackle it down, some being thrown by the massive club in it’s hand or even stomped on by it’s enormous feet. Caasi could literally see Ferran cringe in embarrassment and snapped, 

“T-They’re new recruits! Get back to work!” 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Caasi rolled her eyes, but what really made her rage boil was his response, 

“When I’m Captain, I will.”

Ugh, that Ferran really got underneath her skin. They had been at each other’s throats since day one. Caasi didn’t know what King Rhoam saw in the arrogant man, but surely, something was going on between them. She didn’t try to pry into such affairs, but considering the fact that her life was on the line if she didn’t become Captain, Caasi was pretty desperate at this point in time. 

Caasi continued to fight as many Bokoblins she could, until she saw Link race off towards the right hand side and down a path leading into the town. Her eyebrows furrowed and glanced at the soldiers surrounding her. They seemed to be holding their own, so she told them, 

“Steady men. I’m advancing into the town. Keep watch here and don’t let anything get to the castle.” 

“Yes sir-- ma’am!” one of the soldiers stated. She often got that. It was unusual for a woman to give commands, or be Captain for that matter. Perhaps that’s why she had such a problem getting the position in the first place. Anyway, Caasi raced off to follow Link, figuring he could use some assistance in case it gets hairy. She caught up to him as he was standing in the middle of the road, simply staring at something next to a rock. That’s when Caasi saw it; a miniature Guardian, from what it looked like. It seemed to be deactivated, however, since it wasn’t moving until something odd happened. 

Impa, someone Caasi wasn’t too familiar with, appeared. She was running from a herd of Bokoblins that were at her heel and yelled for them to help. She lost her footing, however, and tossed a strange object up in the air. Caasi couldn’t get a good look at it, but as Link went to catch it, it began to glow and so did the Guardian. In an instant, the ground started to quake. Caasi thought it was an earthquake at first, but then a gigantic tower shot out of the ground and reached for the heavens, leaving the woman speechless. First, a strange shadow man brings her to the past, and now this? Maybe she really was dreaming. 

“What is... that?” Link spoke, slowly approaching the structure. 

“It’s a tower?” Impa answered, pulling herself up to her feet. “That’s very odd... Ah!” She pulled up the slate and gasped. “It’s glowing! Oh, we must tell Princess Zelda straight away!” 

“What is that thing?” Caasi thought to ask, walking up to Impa’s side and examined the slate. It had a handle that one could grip onto, but other than that, it looked like some type of ancient technology. Impa pulled the slate into her pouch on the right side of her body and answered, 

“It’s called the Sheikah Slate, something Purah gave me to give to Princess Zelda. We must see her.” 

“The grounds are sprawling with monsters,” Caasi told the two, unsheathing her sword. “I know this is important, but so is saving Hyrule Castle.” 

“Caasi is right,” Link answered. “Follow me, I know where the Moblins are.” He gestured for the two to follow and darted off. Smiling, Caasi and Impa followed swifty behind, but what they didn’t know was that the little Guardian was trailing after them. 

In total, it took them nearly an hour to clear out Hyrule Castle from the monsters, but slowly and surely, the number of monsters dwindled until there was no more to be found. It was a valiant fight, and surely King Rhoam would be pleased. Breathing out a sigh, Caasi trailed behind Link and Impa while removing her helmet and allowed her long, dirty-blonde hair flow down to her back. She honestly hated wearing helmets, but they kept her safe at least. 

“I hate to say it, but we need help,” Impa’s voice could be heard speaking softly, her hands fiddling with the Sheikah Slate in her hands. “The decision lies with Princess Zelda, however.” 

“What do you mean?” Caasi asked and trotted up to walk next to Impa, being careful not to step on the little Guardian that scurried in front of them. It had been following them around the battlefield the entire time, and Caasi wouldn’t lie that it was a cute little thing. She smiled down at it before looking back at Impa for her answer. 

“This ancient technology is out of our knowledge,” Impa explained, showing the Slate to Caasi. “You don’t know anything about it, do you?” Caasi slowly shook her head. “We’ll need to take a visit to the Royal Ancient Tech Laboratory and figure out why this is happening.” 

Caasi’s heart raced for a moment, pink rising on her face as she gulped down a breath. Ah, so they were going there. Of course, seeing Purah made her excited, but- 

“Princess!” Impa called out, bringing Caasi from her thoughts with a slight jolt. Zelda stood out in the sunshine, smiling at her friends and gently waved, while Impa explained the series of events that just occurred. Before Caasi could join them, a loud voice could be heard in her ear asking, 

“So, these are your friends?” 

“Gah!” Caasi yelped out and held her hands over her ears, chills going up and down her spine. However, when she looked to her side, no one was there and in fact, no one was around her because Link had joined Impa and Zelda, who were now looking at Caasi as if she was crazy. “Sorry! A bug crawled on me!” 

“A bug? I didn’t know that’s what you thought of me.” 

There was that voice again-- wait. It sounded familiar, way too familiar. 

“Talph?” Caasi whispered to herself. 

“In the flesh! Not really because one, I’m a shadow and two, I’m in your head, but you get the idea, right?” the shadow reminded her, causing Caasi to mentally slap herself in the forehead. That’s right! He said he’d be watching over her, even though that was a bit creepy. 

“Riiight, makes sense,” she mumbled. “But yes, those are my friends. Link and Zelda, and Impa and I are just acquaintances I like to think.” 

“An interesting pair to say the least,” Talph responded with a snort. “Where are you heading now on your adventure, hm?” 

“Oh, uhm...” Caasi murmured and rubbed her hands together. “Impa said it’s best if we go to the Royal Ancient Tech Laboratory, because of -- well --” She looked towards the tower that gleamed in the distance. “That.” 

“Ominous,” Talph commented, and Caasi could feel the sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice. “Also, did you know that your heart rate picks up when you say Royal Ancient Tech Laboratory?” 

“What?! How do you even know that?” she demanded, her face now a red mess and she became fussy. “I mean... there might be a reason. I don’t know.” 

“I’m sure I’ll figure out soon enough,” the shadow inside of her head chuckled and faded away as Zelda approached Caasi with the others. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and bending down onto one knee, Caasi humbly bowed to the Princess, who only giggled at the sight. 

“Oh, Caasi. You don’t need to do such an act. We are friends, are we not?” she remarked, a gentle smile on her face. Sheepishly laughing, Caasi rose up onto her legs and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“A-Ah, we are! I just... you are a Princess after all!” Caasi commented, causing Zelda to smile. 

“Would you like to accompany me to the Royal Ancient Tech Laboratory?” Zelda asked her with a tilt of her head. “I know that you’re still undergoing trials for becoming a Captain, but I figured getting some fresh air might help clear your mind.” One part of Caasi wanted to say no and stay in Hyrule to focus on becoming a Captain, but the other part was begging to go. Biting her lip, Caasi eventually came to the conclusion she desired and responded, 

“I’d be honored to travel with you.”

“Wonderful! I shall let my father know immediately and we shall meet you at the front gates,” Zelda informed her before turning on her heel and trailed back towards the throne room, where King Rhoam awaited to hear the news of the eerie tower that grew out of the ground. Sighing to herself, Caasi rubbed her temples ever so slightly. 

“This is going to be fun,” she whispered sarcastically, which got the attention of Talph. 

“How so?” he asked, upon which Caasi sighed once more. 

“Oh just, being at the lab again. I’m thrilled to see Purah again, yes, but at the laboratory... That’s where he is.”


	3. Timor

Wind was rare to be heard or seen deep within the rustic canyon, nothing but large boulders and swirls of dust could be seen in the path of the small band of travelers. King Rhoam insisted that they took a few guards along with them, none were Ferran thankfully, but urged them to be careful. Ever since the attack on Hyrule Castle, it seemed that the King was on edge and he had every reason to be, or that’s what Caasi thought on that matter. He had no idea what was going to happen in a mere couple of days. 

Balancing the wishes, however, proved to be more difficult than the girl could’ve ever imagined. She had to prove to King Rhoam that she was capable enough to be the captain, but at the same time, guard her friends and family like a hawk. In fact, she hadn’t even seen her family yet -- gah! If only she could be two places at once...

But in her mind, this would kill two birds with one stone. Caasi was able to be with her friends, and also show the King that she was a brilliant defender. Hopefully, he’d see to reason instead of picking Ferran. Although, Caasi still had to tackle the hardest one and one might believe that it is vanquishing the Calamity that grasped Hyrule by it’s throat -- no. Oh no. She was heading right now to stare at the most difficult wish she thought of.

“Your heart rate is picking up with every step,” Talph teased her relentlessly inside of her mind, as if he enjoyed toying with her. Grimacing, the woman pushed a lock of her blonde hair aside and huffed. “What, not going to comment?” 

“If I do, they’ll think I’m crazy,” Caasi whispered silently, keeping her auburn eyes focused on the group ahead. No one had seemed to notice that she fell behind a bit in order to keep the conversation going. 

“Heh, as if you already aren’t crazy. You’re hearing voices, aren’t you?” the shadow chuckled and then made a ghost-like noise, before erupting into laughter. 

“Are you always like this?” the woman shot back, shaking her head ever so slightly. 

“Only every day,” he responded rather quickly and then rapidly switched the subject, “So, what’s your plan with achieving your wishes, Caasi? I’m eager to know.” Caasi glanced up at the group, expecting to see them walking ahead of her, but instead they were nowhere to be found. Throwing her arms up in the air, she let out a frustrated sigh and spoke, 

“Well, I was trying to stick with Link and Zelda to ensure their safety, but it seems I got caught up in my thoughts again.” 

“Daydreaming will do that to you, silly girl,” he remarked. Caasi trotted up to the fork in the road and glanced down each path, hoping to see even a slight glimpse of Link’s shield or Impa’s hat, but nothing. 

“Where did they go..?” she grumbled before turning down to the left and deciding to head down that way. “Also, I think I have an idea for my family and becoming Captain.” 

“Do tell. I’m quite eager to hear,” Talph said, but she couldn’t tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. Nonetheless, she answered, 

“I’m going to talk face to face to King Rhoam about it, which is something I neglected to do in my past life,” Caasi explained, continuing down the path. “I think if he sees it from my point of view, he might consider naming me Captain, especially since I’m close with Princess Zelda. Gradually, I’ll tell my parents about the Great Calamity. I know my father didn’t believe it at first, but I think I can convince him.” There was silence from Talph for a few moments, so she asked, “Are you there?” 

“Hmm... If you think it’ll woooork...” Talph answered in a sing-song voice. 

“What do you me-” Caasi went to ask, but then she heard a giant explosion behind her. Whirling around, she spotted a Guardian emerge from the ground, rocks bounding off it’s body as it shook itself free. Her eyes widened as she saw the others running from the monster; oh no! She needed to save them, but how? Picking up a rock in her hand, Caasi reeled back but before she chucked it at the Guardian, Talph hastily spoke,

“W-Wait, do you think that’s wise?!” 

“I mean, not really but-” she muttered with a grin and threw it. “Leave them alone, you stupid hunk of junk!” It soared through the air and smacked the Guardian right on top of it’s head. It made a low beeping noise and slowly turned its head, focusing on the new threat; Caasi herself. Her smile was wiped from her face as it raced towards her on all of it’s legs and after shaking herself from shock, Caasi turned and ran for her life. 

“You do realize when I told you to not die, that it included throwing things at angry Guardians?!” Talph shouted as panicked as her, but why? Why would Talph be so worried for her wellbeing? It didn’t matter at the moment to Caasi since the Guardian was in hot pursuit of the woman, but she managed to yell back, 

“But I needed to protect my friends, right? It’s one of my wishes!” 

“I mean, yeah but- Duck!” Talph cried out and Caasi did as she was told, swiftly ducking. A laser beam shot over her head, digging into the dirt and causing a rather huge explosion, sending Caasi flying into an open area. Coughing up the dirt, Caasi rolled over and prepared to run, but the Guardian was standing directly above her. The beeping got louder, and louder, and surely enough Caasi believed this was where her life would end. Squeezing her eyes shut, Caasi prepared for the inevitable, but it never came. Instead, the sound of a laser was heard and then, nothing. Opening her eyes, the Guardian had been shot by another laser -- what?! 

“Caasi!” she heard Link yell from up above. Tilting her head up, she saw him standing next to a Guardian buried in the ground; he must’ve saved her!

“Thank you Link!” she said and hopped up onto her legs. 

“Be careful! It’s still alive!” he warned her, but it was too late. The Guardian was already back up on it’s legs and focused on Caasi once again. “Quick, run down to the North! Impa is there with another Guardian!” 

“Got it!” Caasi understood and without further ado, ran as fast as her little legs could carry her down the dirt path, towards where Impa waited. The Guardian trudged after her, sending beams after beams of light in her direction, but she already knew it’s tricks. Using her shield or simply ducking, she dodged the attacks until Caasi arrived underneath the friendly Guardian. Impa didn’t waste any time in activating it, causing it to lock onto the rampaging robot and shot another beam of light into its husk. The Guardian sputtered again, but this time, Impa jumped down to Caasi’s side. She gave her a light pat on the back and commented, 

“You did good, Caasi.” 

Her smile was as bright as could be, although it disappeared as quick as morning dew when the Guardian got up yet again. 

“It’s still alive!” Caasi gasped out, but Impa grasped her on the wrist. 

“It’s weak. We can handle this,” Impa told her with a brave smile. By that time, Link and Zelda rushed to their side along with a few other guards that survived. This was going to be a pain, but Caasi was ready. Unsheathing her sword, Caasi attacked with the others. Bolts, screws, shafts flew everywhere-- it was like it was raining metal in the small canyon. The Guardian was truly no match for the small band of heroes and in the end, it reached its demise by exploding. Shielding her eyes, Caasi waited for the dust to settle until she heard Zelda remark, 

“Why was it attacking us? I don’t understand...” 

“I’m not sure, Princess,” Impa responded, her eyebrows furrowed over her eyes. “Thankfully, it’s not here to harm you anymore.” She craned her head down the path next to her and pointed down it. “There! I can see the laboratory through there!” Zelda went first, followed by Impa, then Link and Caasi. Link stayed silent for a moment, before telling her,

“That was brave of you, Caasi.” 

“Oh, me? Pshh,” Caasi snickered and shook her head. “Anything for you guys! After all, I don’t want to see anyone get hurt!” Link’s lips curled into a smile and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Still, thank you. If we can count on anyone, I’m glad to know that it’s you,” Link told her and patted her on the back, before sprinting a bit to catch up with the others. Caasi paused for a moment, a small smile spreading on her face and let out a delighted sigh. 

“See Talph? Everything is working out just how I want it to,” Caasi spoke on the matter. There was a laugh that came from Talph before he noted, 

“And now you have to tackle whatever is waiting for you inside of the laboratory.” 

Oh, right. They were still going there. Her cheeks flushed with crimson and commenced walking, while Talph questioned,

“You never did tell me this guy’s name.” 

“It’s.. uh...” Caasi murmured, anxiously pulling aside some of her hair. “..Robbie. Robbie is his name.” 

“Robbie, Robbie, Robbie...” the shadow sang out, before chuckling, “A pretty average name, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Oh hush!” she hissed to him as she caught up with the others, the laboratory looming closer and closer until Caasi found herself standing directly in front of it. Her one wish for this was that she went in and out as quick as possible, but knowing the certain circumstance Caasi was in, she knew there was no possible way of that happening.


	4. Cerasus

They had arrived at the Royal Ancient Tech Laboratory, just as planned. Zelda seemed quite excited to enter the building and have the two doctors examine the little Guardian, but no one was as nervous as Caasi was. Anxiety was filling her up like a dam ready to burst, but she wasn’t going to let herself drown just yet. She stayed near the back of the group, biting the edge of her nails ever so slightly and quietly hissed to herself, 

“Talph, can I change one of my wishes?” 

“No can do! You’ve gotta stick with what you told me,” Talph spoke in amusement. “Calm yourself and everything will work out fine, unless you wanna pop the question right away. By all means, go for it! It may just work.” 

“T-Talph!” Caasi whimpered. “I’m definitely not going to ask him to marry me right away!” 

“But I know you were thinking about it,” Talph said teasingly, causing Caasi to huff in frustration and went to enter the building with Impa in front of her, but seeing Impa give her a strange look made Caasi stop in her tracks.

“Who were you speaking to?” she asked, looking behind the woman to see if anyone was there, but Caasi raised her arms and shook her head. 

“Oh no one! I was just... talking to myself! I have a lot on my mind,” Caasi responded with a wide grin. Impa shrugged her shoulders, but didn’t truly care what Caasi did on her downtime and entered the building. Taking in a deep breath, Caasi gathered her courage and trotted inside, closing the door behind her. As Caasi examined the room, memories flooded in and caused a small smile to stretch onto her lips. Her fingers traced over a small chair in the corner, recalling when she’d sit there during one of Zelda’s visits to the laboratory. Of course, Caasi was always first to volunteer because she wanted an excuse to be around this place, which she would never admit -- ever. 

The group spoke amongst themselves, but Robbie’s voice caught Caasi’s ear the most. Her lips trembled in delight, tears already forming in her eyes and her hand quickly touched her mouth in an attempt to catch herself. She had missed him. She wanted to run up to him and tell him that she never wanted to leave his side. As lovely as it all sounded, this was Caasi. Caasi couldn’t even admit to liking him in the first place. Taking in a deep breath, Caasi moved over to the group and peeked over Impa’s shoulder at the little Guardian. It seemed to always be focused on Zelda, which was honestly so cute -- it was like a little puppy! A smile formed on her lips, but that’s when her eyes caught sight of Robbie. Even though he wore goggles on his face, she could tell that he was looking directly at her and that instantly made her freeze up. He flashed her a friendly smile, which Caasi returned, but whirled around behind Impa and whispered to herself, 

“I can’t do this. I can’t. My knees are so weak.”

“Get stronger knees then!” Talph snickered back at her. 

“Haha, sooo funny,” Caasi snapped. “I feel like I’m going to throw up. My stomach is doing flips and my heart is racing.” 

“You must really like this guy, huh?” the shadow asked, which caused Caasi’s cheeks to grow even more pink. “One smile and you’re already breaking down. I can’t wait to see what you’d do if he kissed you.” 

“Don’t say that!” Caasi said a bit too loud because Impa craned her head over to see what she was yelling about. 

“Caasi...?” Impa said, cocking her head to the side. “What are you doing?” Caasi instantly straightened her back, pretending like she was doing nothing and simply shrugged her shoulders, although her blush still remained on her cheeks. 

“Oh nothing. I’m... simply talking to myself, like I told you before,” Caasi answered, but Impa still looked like she wasn’t buying it. However, Robbie was quick to say,  
“She is a weird case. Don’t let her get to you, Impa.” 

He shot the blonde-haired woman a grin, which caused her to smirk and plant her hands on her waist. When Caasi first met him, she wouldn’t deny that she was slightly bothered by Robbie’s constant teasing, but it grew on her quite fast after spending so much time in the laboratory. He truly did rub off on her, and the crimson rising on her cheeks proved it. 

“I extracted some images from the Guardian,” another familiar voice, this time belonging to Purah, rose from Robbie’s right side and walked towards the counter, holding the Sheikah Slate towards Zelda. Caasi managed to catch a glimpse of the image before Impa crowded around Zelda; it was Hyrule Castle, destroyed because of the Great Calamity. Her eyebrows furrowed sadly, remembering that day very well, but this was good! If they were aware of the Calamity, they would be able to stop it before it even happens. 

“Oh my goodness....” Zelda whispered in shock, holding a hand over her mouth. “This is...” 

“Yep. Hyrule the day the Great Calamity happened,” Purah answered, shaking her head slightly. 

“It looks like everything we’ve been doing won’t even be enough,” Impa mumbled, her voice showing great peril. Oh, Impa. You don’t even know how right you are.

“If I don’t succeed at sealing the Calamity...” Zelda gritted her teeth and forced the slate down onto the counter. “This shall never come to pass. I won’t allow it. I... I won’t...” A glimpse of a single tear falling down her cheek could be seen as she turned towards the exit and rushed outside into the cold air. Link followed her almost instantly, while Impa informed the others,

“We’ll be only a moment.”

Before Caasi could even speak, Impa rushed off, leaving her with Purah and Robbie. Purah let out a small whistle and squeaked, 

“This is going to be fuuuun.” 

“I can’t believe all of Hyrule would be lost if Zelda doesn’t succeed,” Caasi murmured, even though she already knew that and looked at the slate, examining the image. It showed burning houses, crackling with flames and... the nearest house to her right thumb was her childhood home. Biting her lip, Caasi lowered the slate while Purah chirped, 

“Let’s not be so negative! Let’s talk about something else. How’s your family, Caasi? I miss your little sister. She’s such a big help to us.” 

Ah, yes. Caasi’s little sister, Niho. Niho was a brilliant girl for her age, only thirteen, and had a knack for fixing things. On occasion, Caasi brought her down to the laboratory with Zelda, and Niho usually spent her time with Purah, causing them to bond. It was rather sweet to hear Purah ask, so Caasi responded with, 

“Oh! They’re great. Maybe I should have Niho come visit sometime, or you’re welcome to visit us anytime you’d like. I’m sure my parents would love to meet you.” Purah waved her hand with a snort. 

“I’m much too busy for that!” she scoffed. “Especially now since we uncovered this little guy.” She gestured over to the Guardian, who only beeped.

“It’s almost like it came from the future,” Robbie chuckled and glanced down at it. The Guardian made another beeping noise before settling back down onto the counter. “What exactly happened in Hyrule Castle before you all came here, Cherry?” Caasi’s eyes blinked once, twice, thrice -- She hadn’t heard that nickname in ages. Her father gifted it to her affectionately as a child, since she was obsessed with cherries. She would eat them with just about anything, and it got to the point where her family gave up calling her Caasi entirely, only Cherry. Usually, when Caasi met someone knew, she’d tell them to just call her Cherry unless they wanted to be formal. Robbie wasn’t one of those people. 

“You’re acting weird today, Caasi,” Purah remarked, tapping her cheek. 

“Oh! Uh, sorry!” Caasi giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. “I just have a lot on my mind, but...” Her lips pressed into a thin line as she recalled seeing the skyrocketing tower in the middle of Hyrule. “I don’t even know. I was with Link and Impa when it happened. We simply came across the Guardian--” She pointed towards the little one. “--And I could’ve sworn that it looked like the Sheikah Slate was awoken somehow, causing the tower to grow.” 

“Hmmm...” Robbie muttered, lifting a hand up to rest it just above his mouth as he thought. “This is all so very odd.” 

“Well, I know what I’m going to do!” Purah chirped up and took a step back from the counter. “I’m going to conduct my own research and try to figure out what’s going on here!” She picked up the little Guardian and pointed at Robbie with a smirk. “You stay riiiight here!” The little woman trotted away towards the back of the laboratory and disappeared into the darkness, upon which Talph commented, 

“You’re alone with him.” 

Caasi’s cheeks flushed with crimson, wanting to tell him to leave her alone, but she couldn’t risk Robbie hearing. He leaned on the counter, letting out a loud huff and said, 

“Sooo...” 

“So!” Caasi murmured, rubbing her hands anxiously in front of her. “Uh... Lovely weather it is, isn’t it?” The man simply looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Really?” Talph snickered. “You’re hopeless.” 

“Heh, sorry. I’m bad at conversations,” she giggled quietly, which made Robbie shake his head. 

“You always weren’t one for talking,” he teased her yet again. “Still, I imagine you have a lot going on, hm?” he asked and folded his arms over his chest. “I heard you’re under consideration for becoming the Captain of the Hyrule Guard. That’s pretty exciting.” 

“Oh, yeah!” Caasi replied with a bright smile, although it fell moments after. She had forgotten -- today was the day that Ferran was considered as Captain as well. She remembered that there was a week where she hadn’t heard any news on her promotion, and then suddenly, Ferran was running around as Captain. Caasi needed to figure out when it all happened exactly and find a time to speak to King Rhoam. “I have competition though. Ferran is also under consideration.” Robbie made sort of a ‘tsk’ noise and shook his head; did he not agree with Ferran becoming Captain? 

“You have more qualifications,” Robbie spoke. “If he becomes Captain, I’ll simply revolt.” Caasi smiled silently to herself; she didn’t know Robbie felt that way. “I’ll drop all my research and -- Probably not my research, but you get the idea.” 

“I wouldn’t want you to stop your research either,” Caasi pointed out. “I know how important it is to you.” The male cocked his head as she spoke, as if he was shocked at what she was saying, which made Caasi say, “What? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, I just...” Robbie murmured quietly before continuing, “You seem different, that’s all. Usually, you’re all stern and quiet. Did a Bokoblin hit you on the head or something?”

“A-Absolutely not!” she was quick to respond, her cheeks growing pink. “I just... I wanted to change myself today. I know I usually hide in the corner of the lab and don’t say anything, but I thought I’d try something different.” The doctor simply laughed and commented, 

“What was there to change, Cherry?” 

What did he mean by that? Her auburn eyes quickly darted up to him, her lips parting for a moment as she tried to process what he meant. What was there to change -- did he mean she was fine the way she was? Oh goodness, that made her heart absolutely race, especially with Robbie standing there grinning like an idiot. However, the moment was cut short when Impa peeked into the laboratory and asked, 

“We’re ready to go now. Could you grab the Guardian, please?” 

“Yes!” Caasi answered and gathered her courage, simply walking away from the counter. Purah was behind it studying the Guardian with great intensity and murmuring words that didn’t make sense to Caasi, but she knocked on the wall to get her attention. Purah jumped slightly, but pouted in her direction and whined,

“Aww, leaving already?” 

“I’m sure we’ll see you soon, Purah. Again, I’ll extend that offer to come visit my family. They’d love to meet you,” Caasi told her with a smile and picked up the Guardian, setting it on the ground. 

“Hmmm... Maybe. Just maybe,” the girl laughed. “Good-bye then, Caasi.” Caasi gave her a gentle wave before showing the Guardian the way out. It rushed towards the door where Impa stood, who picked up the little thing and carried it down the stairs. As Caasi went to exit the laboratory, she turned around to take a passing glance at Robbie. He was already diligently reading over some notes and tapping a tool on the counter, making a soft ‘ping’ noise. She smiled softly before saying,

“I’ll see you soon, Robbie!” 

“Oh!” Robbie jumped, but caught himself with a casual wave. “Yeah, ‘bye Cherry!” As she went to exit, she whispered to Talph, 

“That was so embarrassing..” 

“I found it entertaining,” Talph chuckled. “Entertaining due to two reasons.” 

“What do you mean?” Caasi questioned, puzzled. 

“For one, how badly you are at being romantic, and two -- well, it’s a secret only I know,” the shadow responded. “You’ll find out soon.” 

“You just love keeping secrets from me, don’t you?” she grumbled quietly.


	5. Domus

On the trek back towards Hyrule, everyone remained silent and as still as the grave, not even desiring to utter a simple word. Zelda guided them in the front, although her eyes were peeled on the road below. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, holding back whatever fears boiled deep within her soul about the very idea of the Great Calamity striking Hyrule and more so, her not being able to stop it. She knew she needed to awaken her powers and fast, or else all of Hyrule would inevitably be lost. Her fists clenched tightly, before Zelda released a calm sigh and relaxed them. 

“How are you feeling, Princess?” Impa was the first to ask, trotting up to where the woman was walking. Zelda remained quiet for a moment, until she managed to murmur, 

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is saving Hyrule.” 

Caasi’s eyebrows fell against her face. Poor Zelda. She seemed so distraught. Fighting the urge to go embrace her, Caasi simply moved up to Zelda and patted her on the arm with a smile. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Princess Zelda,” she attempted to reassure the woman. “I have faith in you.” Zelda’s cold exterior melted ever so slightly as her never ending frown was met with a tiny smile, but it disappeared quickly. 

“I hope you are right to put your trust in me, as well as everyone else,” she spoke softly. “Firstly, we must gain control of the Divine Beasts… Ah! That is right!” She turned to look at Caasi. “Once we speak to my father, we’re traveling to the Zora’s Domain. If you’d like, you may accompany us, but I also understand if you cannot.” Ah, but that was just the thing - Caasi didn’t know if she could. She still needed to see her family, as well as figure out when Ferran became Captain exactly, and how to change it. Sadly, Caasi knew she needed to decline her invitation, but one thing was for sure; they’d be safe going to the Zora’s Domain. 

“Unfortunately, I must attend to my duties,” Caasi responded. “In fact, I intend on visiting my family. I want to tell Niho about all the adventures we had today!” Zelda let out a little giggle and nodded. 

“She is one for stories,” she said. “But of course. I understand completely.” 

Once they arrived in Hyrule Town, Caasi waved at the group before racing towards her family’s house. Her heart was racing, practically already popping out of her chest at the very idea of seeing her family once again. It had been so long since she gazed upon her mother’s warm chocolate brown eyes, or her father’s huge grin that sprouted like wildfire in brush. Not even wanting to wait a moment, Caasi threw the door open and held her hands above her head, letting out an excited squeal, 

“I’m hooooome!” 

“Cherry dear!” her mother’s kind voice could be heard from deeper inside of the humble home, and eventually, she emerged. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, her eyes appearing tired, but her loving smile was still there. “It has been such a long time, where have you been?” Caasi’s smile slowly faded; she looked like an absolute mess. Did something happen and she missed it? Frowning, Caasi trailed up to her mother and asked quietly, 

“Mother, you look… Did something happen?” 

“I’m still the same, darling,” she breathed out a sigh and moved into the kitchen, which was littered with filth. This didn’t seem right. Caasi didn’t remember the house looking like that at all. “Would you be a dear and grab your father for me? He’s in the bedroom.” 

“Oh, uh, yes!” the girl answered, walking towards the back of the house. She could hear intense coughing coming from her sister’s room, which was where Caasi also slept. She wanted to open the door and see the face of her baby sister, but she didn’t want to keep her mother waiting. Pushing open the door to the master bedroom, Caasi caught sight of her father, who weakly shot her a grin and hopped up onto his feet. 

“There’s my Cherry!” he spoke in his deep voice, pulling Caasi into a hug. Now this was her father; he hadn’t changed a bit, especially with the bear hugs. Smiling widely, Caasi wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to let go of her kind-hearted father even for a moment. “W-Woah! I’m not all that I used to be, kiddo!” 

“I know, I’m just so excited to see you!” she replied before releasing him. “Father, is something wrong with mother? And Niho? I heard Niho coughing and mother looks like she hasn’t been sleeping.” Her father’s eyebrows dropped from the delighted state they were at before as his body dropped onto the bed and released a gigantic sigh. 

“Well… Since you’ve been so busy… It’s been hard keeping the house clean. Your mother works so hard at cooking, cleaning, and taking care of your sister while I work at the shop. Look, I know how badly you want to be the Captain of the Hyrule Guard, but-” he went onto say, but Caasi’s eyes jolted wide. What was happening?! Caasi was always there for her family, wasn’t she? She… Oh no. She couldn’t remember a time where she actually stayed at her parents house for too long, due to studying and helping Zelda with the coming of the Great Calamity. Caasi felt awful; she had been neglecting her family. “-I really want you to come home and help us. Hey! You can even work at the shop with me, hm? Would you like that?” 

“Father…” Caasi murmured and reached forward, grasping onto his hand. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I haven’t been there for mother and you. I promise things will be different from now on. How about this? I’ll clean up the house today and cook a great big feast for you, mother and Niho. Does that sound nice?” A smile hit her face, despite how awful she was feeling. She couldn’t believe the past Caasi would’ve neglected her family like this and if this was true. Caasi didn’t even have a chance to say good-bye to them when they were… 

“We’d love that,” her father responded, already looking more jolly until the sounds of Niho coughing could be heard ringing through the house. Furrowing her eyebrows, Caasi asked, 

“Is Niho alright?” 

“I…” his voice dropped. Caasi didn’t need to hear the rest. She raced down the hallway and practically kicked the door open, her brown eyes frantically searching for her sister. When she spotted Niho, Caasi first noticed how sickeningly pale her skin was. Bags rested underneath her green eyes, her lips were crusted and cracked, and she looked to be all skin and bones — nothing else. However, when Niho caught sight of her older sister, her lips parted into a wide smile and whispered in a scraggly voice,

“C-Cherry? I thought I heard you.” 

“Niho— Oh my—” Caasi whimpered, tears already racing down her cheeks as she rushed to her sister and pulled her into a hug. She didn’t notice, but her parents had gathered at the threshold of the door, watching their daughters reunite. 

“She has a very serious illness,” her mother explained, her voice choked up by tears. “The doctor is saying she only has a few more weeks to live.” Caasi’s eyes squeezed shut. She had to suffer through the whole Great Calamity in this very house, already dying, with no hope and probably face to face with a Guardian. The very thought of it made Caasi’s heart wrench. She needed to get her family out of Hyrule and fast, so if Niho was to go, she would go in peace. As much as Caasi didn’t want Niho to die, she knew that death came for all and that Niho deserved a peaceful passing, not one filled with fear. 

“My poor Niho…” Caasi whispered and kissed her sister’s forehead, before grasping onto her hands. “I’m going to be here right with you, okay? I won’t leave ever again.” Niho coughed a bit and placed a smile on her face, shaking her head ever so slightly. 

“You don’t need to stop being a soldier for me, Cherry,” she said quietly. “Just… seeing you is enough for me.” Caasi smiled lightly and turned to look at her parents, giving them a nod. 

“You’ll be seeing me a lot more. Now, let me clean up for you mother. You deserve a rest,” she told her mother, placing her hands on her shoulders and smiled once more. “Please, I’ll cook dinner for you all as well.” 

“Are you certain?” Caasi’s mother questioned, cocking her head to the side. “I-I can help!” 

“No no! You go lay down now! I’m the mother now!” Caasi spoke with a gigantic grin, placing her hands on her hips. Her mother’s shoulders lifted downwards, as if the weight had already been taken off and decided it was best to not argue with her headstrong daughter. Instead, she walked into the bedroom and disappeared from view, having fell asleep in minutes. “Father, could you run to the market and buy me a few ingredients?” 

“Sure thing Cherry! Whatcha need?” he asked and went to grab his coin pouch, but before he could, Caasi laid a her hand on his.

“No, save your rupees. I’ll pay for it,” she answered and retrieved a singular purple rupee from the depths of her coat. “I need some hylian rice, goat butter, salmon and rock salt, if they have it?” Counting the items with his fingers, her father nodded happily — probably excited to get a good home cooked meal. 

“Rice, butter, salmon and salt. I’m on it!” he chirped before running to the door and darted off, leaving Caasi giggling. Oh, her father was such a silly fellow. Rolling up her sleeves, Caasi glanced around at all the cobwebs, the dirt stains, the messes in the corners and took in a deep breath before going to work. Hey, if she could tackle monsters, she could tackle cleaning. 

The first half an hour wasn’t too bad; her father ended up coming home with everything she needed and they had a nice chat, until he decided to go get some rest. Caasi desperately wanted to describe all the horrors she saw, and why they needed to move somewhere else, but of course — she didn’t want to seem crazy to her folks. Caasi needed to find a way to edge them into the conversation, but how? Hopping up from the floor, she examined the house and realized that it was pretty much spotless! Not only that, but it was around supper time. Eager to start on dinner, Caasi laid out her ingredients and went to work cooking the rice first until it was nice and fluffy. 

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a shadow,” a voice inside of her head spoke, which she instantly knew was Talph. 

“Why is that?” Caasi asked and started to descale the salmon with a sturdy knife. She had only done this twice in her life, so obviously it wasn’t going to look like it was professionally done, but Caasi didn’t think her family would care. 

“I’d be able to eat with you,” Talph huffed. “However, I’d probably be fat. Maybe it’s for the best I’m this way.” Making a face, Caasi decided to shoot back, 

“There’s no food where you are?” 

“What do you think, ‘Cherry’?” he snickered. “Of course not.” 

“Hmmm… Well, one day if you climb out of my head, I’ll be sure to make you something nice!” she chirped and commenced cooking the fish while adding a dash of salt on top. Slicing a bit of the butter, she slowly added it into the rice to create a creamy consistency and soon enough, the savory aroma of salmon risotto was in the air. Already her stomach was growling from just the scent alone, but Caasi just hoped her family would like it. As she finished up plating the food, there was a loud knock at the door. Caasi’s eyebrows raised; who could that be?

“I’ll get it!” Caasi called down the hall upon hearing her father’s heavy footsteps approaching. “Oh, and by the way, supper is ready!” Before she could hear her father’s reaction, Caasi hopped to the door and pulled it open, revealing — Oh no. Her heart was in her throat, her knees began quaking, and her head was spinning, so much that she could hardly hear Talph mutter, 

“You’re hopeless, Caasi.” 

“Helloooo!” Purah’s voice sang out, her lips spread into a smile. Robbie was beside her, his arms folded across his chest and a smile as equal as hers. “We were in the neighborhood and after considering your offer, I decided to stop by. Only this once though and only for Niho!” Ah, Niho. Would this even be a good time? Well, maybe. Caasi knew how fond of Purah Niho was. Deciding it was for the best, Caasi answered, 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here! Of course, Niho would be happy to see you. Also, I just finished supper. You’re more than welcome to have some, if you’d like.” 

“Mmm… It does smell very good…” Purah murmured before shrugging her shoulders and pushed past Caasi, entering the home. “Why not! After all, we need it after today.” Robbie slipped through, giving Caasi a grin while the woman closed the door. Her face was already bright red, and as much as she wanted to tune out Talph’s jeering, she couldn’t. This dinner was going to be one to remember; she knew it.


End file.
